Digimon Tamers Return
by Haibaku Kuso TomorrowBrawler
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría cuando los Tamners regresen después de estar tanto tiempo separados? COLABORACIÓN CON Dianitha'15'Prodz


Haibaku: Estamos aquí para decirles que lo que prometí es deuda! nwn

Diana: Aunque... no sé... estás seguro de que les gustará a los demás?

Haibaku: Seguri, si no, no publicaría esto XD Iré al Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Digimon Tamers no nos pertenece en lo más absoluto

Nota: FELIZ NAVIDAD!

* * *

Chapter 1: La Separación

"¿Qué pasó para que ya no nos encontráramos? ¿Dónde estás Takato? Sólo espero poder verte de nuevo, porque ya te extraño... Y no tienes idea de cuánto..."

Me encontraba corriendo para llegar a la Universidad, pues mis clases empezaban a las ocho y sólo me faltaban menos de diez minutos para llegar, sólo espero que el profesor no me mate; Ay pero qué desconsiderada soy, mi nombre es Juri Kato, ya tengo veinte y un años, soy pelirroja, de ojos ámbar y tez blanca, ahora mismo me dirijo a la "Universidad de Japón" (Créanme, sí existe ñ-ñU), una de las más prestigiosas del mundo, no cualquiera logra entrar ahí, sólo las personas aplicadas logran ese objetivo, y como verán, entre ellas estoy yo, estudio Ingeniería, eso es lo que yo quiero estudiar... y era lo que él quería que estudiara.

¡Qué bueno, ya llegué! Espero encontrarme con mi mejor amiga Ruki; Así es, la mismísima Ruki Makino, la ex Reina Digimon, es mi mejor amiga, y estudia conmigo en la Universidad de Tokio, sólo que ella estudia para Medicina. Y creo que ya la vi, está justo en Akamon (La Puerta Roja, busquen en Wikipedia: Universidad de Tokio y sabrán de ella xD) (Haibaku: Un momento libre aprovecharé para eso XD) (Diana: Ay, onni-chan), así que mejor corrí hasta ella y esperaba un reclamo sobre el por qué llegué tarde y miles de cosas más, como siempre.

- Juri... ya llegaste - Dijo con una leve sonrisa

Okey, eso no me lo esperaba.

- Amm sí, por lo visto es así... ¿no estás enojada? - Le pregunté algo extrañada

- No, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?

- Porque llegué tarde, ¿por qué más?

- Ah, bueno, es que yo acabo de llegar hace unos minutos

Bueno, el que haya llegado cerca de cinco minutos antes me salvaba de sus reclamos. (Haibaku: Uff!)

- Oh bueno... - Le contesté aliviada, claro, disimuladamente - ¿Entramos?

- Claro - Y entramos

Ya cuando entramos, nos dirigimos a nuestros salones correspondientes, y de camino iba recordando la última conversación que tuvimos los Tamers.

**Flashback**

Estaban ocho niños, seis de once años, uno de quince y una de nueve, reunidos (Takato, Jenrya, Ruki, Hirokazu, Kenta, Juri, Ryo y Suichon) en un parque donde se juntaban para buscar más enemigos Digimon, pero esa reunión no parecía como para derrotar Digimons malignos.

- Bueno chicos... he pensado que... - Y se quedó así

- Takato, habla de una vez o calla para siempre - Le dijo Ruki algo impaciente

- Ya perdón... - Se disculpó el castaño - Bueno, hablo de que... no podemos seguir con el equipo ya...

Todos se quedaron en silencio... Ryo y Hirokazu se quedaron con la boca abierta, Juri y Kenta casi no articulaban palabras, Ruki se quedó seria y completamente muda, y Jenrya y Suichon bajaron la cabeza al mismo tiempo que suspiran, algo que no pasó desapercibido por Ruki y Takato.

- ¿Pasa algo, Jenrya? - Le pregunta la Makino algo... ¿preocupada?

Jenrya sólo alzó su vista hacia Ruki y le sonrió - No nada, nada grave.

Ruki frunció el ceño y Takato se extrañó un poco - ¿Estás seguro Jenrya?

- Muy seguro - Dijo no muy convencido el Lee (o Wong) (N/a Haibaku: O como carajo le quieran decir)

- ... No nos mientas por favor, dinos lo que te pasa - Dijo la Kato comprensivamente, Jenrya suspiró, no tuvo elección más que decir lo que pasaba.

- ... Mi familia y yo vamos a mudarnos... - Les dijo el peli azul en un tono triste

Todos, excepto Takato, se extrañaron un poco. ¿Por qué Takato no se extrañó? Porque la noticia que él estaba a punto de dar es similar a la de Jenrya.

- ¿Y qué tiene de malo eso? - Preguntó Ruki

- Bueno... resulta que papá encontró un buen trabajo, gana el dinero suficiente para mantenernos... pero... el problema es que... no es aquí - Todos se extrañaron - ... es en Estados Unidos

**_¿QUÉ?_**

-¡¿Tan lejos?! - Preguntó, o más bien gritó, Hirokazu y el Lee asintió

Ahora todos sabían el por qué el tono tan triste de su amigo peli azul, y ahora, se encontraban mucho más tristes que él, en especial cierta castaña.

- ... ¿Cuándo se trasladan? - Le preguntó Ruki dolida

Jenrya nota el tono de voz de Rika, y le dolió más - ... Dentro de una semana nos vamos - Takato bajo la cabeza y suspiró.

- Creo, que no es necesario... que les diga la razón por la cual no podemos seguir con esto, ¿verdad? - Todos se le quedaron viendo a Takato, lo miraban entre sorprendidos y extrañados.

- ¿Qui-quieres decir q-que... tú... Takato... también t-te vas? - Le dijo tartamudeando la linda pelirroja

-...- No supo qué decir, más sólo asintió

Ruki no pensaba quedarse ahí a ver cómo sus dos mejores amigos, los que la apoyaban y amaban mucho aun cuando cometiera un error, les decían al grupo que debían separarse, que quieren tomar otros caminos, que no quieren seguir con el grupo Tamers.

Ruki sólo se levantó de su lugar y se fue, todos miraban cómo se iba, excepto Takato y Jenrya; ambos sabían que la noticia le afectaría mucho a la primera persona por la cual arriesgarían todo, y obvio, esa persona era, o más bien es, Ruki.

Los demás voltearon hacia el castaño y el peliazul, éste último se paró y tomó a su hermanita, indicándole que ya se iban.

- ¿No me puedo despedir hermano? - Le suplicó Suichon casi llorando

Jenrya sonrió y dejó que se despidiera de todos. Luego de muchos abrazos, se fueron, para siempre, sólo faltaba Takato.

- Entonces... ¿ya no seguiremos con el grupo? - Dijo fríamente Ryo

-... Tal parece que ya no - Le respondió Takato melancólico

Kenta y Hirokazu se levantaron y se fueron a sus casas, con un aura de tristeza a su alrededor, y Ryo se fue sin hacer ni decir nada más. Quedaban ellos dos.

- Juri... sé que ahora mismo, me odias por no decírtelo antes, pero no quería que tú... -

- Tranquilo, s-sé que q-quieres hacer nuevas cosas y q-qué mejor lugar donde no sea donde naciste- Le sonrió comprensivamente, pero por dentro estaba muy triste

-...- Takato sólo la abrazó - Juri... regresaré, en serio

- ¿Lo prometes?

-... Lo prometo - Sonrió al sentir que su abrazo fue correspondido - Juri-chan

**Fin Flashback**

Ese era el recuerdo donde no sólo se desvaneció el equipo Tamers, sino donde se fueron dos buenos amigos, o más bien tres si contamos a la hermanita de Jenrya.

La campana sonó, dándome a entender que ya iban a iniciar las clases, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude para llegar a mi salón.

Ya casi llegaba cuando choqué con alguien y sus libros cayeron al suelo.

- ¡Ay no! Lo lamento chico, no fue mi intención - Me disculpé

- No te preocupes, está bien - Y reconocí esa voz, hace mucho que no lo veía

-¿... Kenta? ¿Eres tú?

-...- Y me miró - ¿Juri? No puede ser, eres tú? - Me respondió sonriendo

- ¡Sí! Soy yo - Le regresé la sonrisa - Nunca te ví por aquí, ¿cómo entraste y qué estudias?

- Bueno, antes que nada ya sabes cómo entré, con un examen - Y reímos - Y sobre qué estudio, pues Derecho

- Escuché que los que estudian Derecho tendrán un buen futuro - Le dije sonriendo

- Hehe yo también he escuchado eso - Vio su reloj y se apuró en decirme algo - Oye, me alegra encontrarme contigo, pero debo ir a mi clase, lo siento, hablamos luego - Y se iba alejando

- Está bien, adiós - Le hice un gesto con la mano

El respondió el gesto y se fue corriendo, al igual que yo. Tengo el presentimiento de que todos estaremos juntos de nuevo... pero no precisamente para pasar el tiempo como amigos.

* * *

Haibaku: Espero que les ha... Sorry! Digo, esperamos que les haya gustado. O si no, ya saben a quién llamaré

Diana: ¿A quién?

Haibaku: Bruto! (en eso aparece Horridian)

Diana: ¿Qué no era de Anubias?

Haibaku: XD Déjen reviews y toda la cosa XD

FELIZ NAVIDAD!


End file.
